


Rising out of the ashes - A Cinderella Story

by Solrey



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boys In Love, Cinderella Elements, Cinderella!Hyunsuk, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairies, Fairy Godmother!Jihoon, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Father nowhere to be found, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Happy Ending, I'm retelling in my own way, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Male Cinderella, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prince!Yoshinori, Romance, Step-mother, Step-siblings, True Love, Wishes, breaking stereotypical gender clothing because I can, mentions of Hyunsuk's dead mother, short drama, so its pretty loosely, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: And truly for once everyone was happy with his doing, even his step-mother giving him an acknowledging look as if she was satisfied. Yet her satisfaction didn’t last long when she saw his own dress in the corner of the room, eyeing it suspiciously.As if she knew what wishes he had put into making his own dress, was she tearing it apart in front of his eyes. Hyunsuk’s heart ripped apart as well the same way his dream did-“Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, make the wish of this boy true, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.”orHyunsuk gets overlooked and treated poorly but that shall change when a special fairy shows up and grants his very last wish.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Kanemoto Yoshinori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Rising out of the ashes - A Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Happy new Year! This fic was actually due to christmas but I wasn't satisfied with the result so I waited it out for a bit now we are here. :)  
> Enjoy this retelling of Cinderella in my own way.

Once upon a time it was a young man not older than sweet twenty-one who was called Hyunsuk. A rather small child had he been, were his two step-sisters both taller and gifted with the attention of his step-mother. Within their mansion his sisters were free to roam, to live and benefit from the favouritism she had for her own children. 

Hyunsuk was, as the only child of his father, a thorn in his step-mother’s side, was he the disgrace and shameful part of the family. With ashes in his hair and the dirt on his torn clothes was he worth nothing more than a mere penny, if even that. So his step -mother ordered him to clean the house, to cook and do garden work, to keep the stairs in shape and sweep the dust. 

The food he served was always the same quality, never worse than the day before but Hyunsuk never got complimented for his cooking. 

_ “You did this? It tastes like mud!” _

_ “Mud? More like horse droppings!” _

_ “No! Poison! Did you try to kill us?!” _

Still, they ate it, was he the only one not getting any of those dishes he prepared. When everyone was done and left him behind after he had watched them eat, was it his task to clean up in silence. Only the moonlight was spending him some comfort while he cleaned up, an imaginary tune falling from his lips. 

It was how it was, Hyunsuk told himself, there was nothing really he could do something about. Was his father never home and his step-sisters loving their mother’s attention, was it up to Hyunsuk to endure the strong lectures, words and actions.

Yet, he couldn’t hate her, not when his beloved father had chosen her as his new mother. 

That Hyunsuk slept in the kitchen next to the fireplace was something he had gotten used to. Every night he spread the straw, trying to tidy it up as good as possible and sleep in his thin blanket. The fire would burn next to him until he felt sleepy enough and when as soon as the fire would go out, dreamless nights would follow- 

Getting up and ready for the day had gotten easier night after night he had to stay in the kitchen, feeling the ashes of the burned woods color his skin in grey colors, smearing it everywhere.

But it was okay, nothing unusual. 

They made him do the deeds no one else wanted to do, gave work even in the late hours. The only real company he had were those birds coming by and greeting him with a song of their own. 

Until the day he was sweeping the stairs when his step-sisters came running into the great hall, screaming and jumping in excitement. Her dresses were flapping around and once Hyunsuk almost believed they would knock over the expensive vase from his step-mother. Of course they didn't. What they did instead was gaining the attention of said person, who looked at her daughter's with annoyed glances thrown at the young girls. 

"Mother! You won't believe it!" 

"Is that so, Dayoung?"

"Certainly mother, it's the best news!"

"Yes the best!" 

"Dayoung, Nayoung, stop with your babbling and come to the point, I don't have all day." 

Nayoung, the younger sister with her long brown wavy hair, held up a piece of paper, outstretched with both hands and Hyunsuk couldn’t help but wonder what this was supposed to mean. Her sister, Dayoung, pointed at a part in the letter Hyunsuk was sure his step-mother could surely not read from that distance.

"An invitation from the prince! He's seeking a princess!"

"We are both invited!" Dayoung shouts, buffing her chest. "I will become a princess!"

"Not when he chooses me!"

"You?! When he can have me?!" 

For a moment the two of them were bickering without giving their mother a second glance before her loud voice ripped through their sheer endless argument.

"Enough! Both of you will go and one of you will get him, no matter what. You understand me? Don’t let this opportunity slip out of our hands." 

The step-mother takes the letter out of the hands of the over excited girls and begins to read, nodding her head with every line until a wide, knowing smirk appears on her face. 

“Three days, my daughters! The ball will be held in three days! If that is not enough time to sweep a prince off of his feet. Now hush, we need to get everything ready. The ball is very soon.” She dismisses her daughters with a wave of her hand before she turns to Hyunsuk, her smirk immediately faltering. “And you-” She points her finger at him, “-will prepare their dresses. They need to look phenomenal, the prince won’t be overlooking us no more. The ball is soon, better start working.”

Not even giving him a second glance before she leaves him alone, Hyunsuk only able to stare after her while he hears the echo of the heels of her shoes slowly fading until nothing is left but Hyunsuk in a way too gigantic mansion. 

Though he has no reason and no possibility to decline so he finishes his task and goes out to wash himself, to get at least clean enough to not get any dirt on the dresses his sisters would be wearing to try and woo the prince. 

The prince. 

Hyunsuk had always wondered, maybe even dreamed, in the back of his mind in those lonely nights about how it would be to marry a prince, to be at his side and be treated like royalty. To have someone looking at you as if you hung up the stars during the night sky. Hand in hand dancing in a massive ballroom with all eyes on them, twinkling lights all around, a night to never forget- 

And maybe, as foolish as it was as the person he was right now, he wondered how it was to be kissed by a prince. To be looked at and know this man would kiss him. 

Would he feel butterflies in his stomach like his sisters described the crushes they had during the last few years? Or was it more of a slow revelation, something one could almost taste on their tongue if they tried to? 

Hyunsuk had never been in love before, with neither man nor woman, all of his past years dominated by the work his step-mother had been giving to him. The only few times he really had for himself were the times he spent at the grave of his passed mother, the one who had loved him unconditionally but was sadly no longer. He knew that marrying his step-mother had been a way for his father to overcome his wife’s death and somehow bring up the family again, but why had he to leave Hyunsuk alone most of the time? 

At the same time Hyunsuk knew that being someone with responsibilities often drove those men away for months- he wasn’t even sure when he had seen his father the last time. 

He missed his father deeply, wished to just talk with him and hear his voice, even if it is mostly scolding for things he apparently hadn’t done. Hyunsuk still loved his father dearly. 

Complaining got him nowhere, right? So he walked over and took the fabrics they still had, deciding on which to use for which sister. 

Ah, he had a few long days ahead. 

  
  
  


When the last stitch was done did the birds chirp a song of happiness on the window sill, their little feet and wings completing the melody. Eyeing the dresses, Hyunsuk was sure his step-sisters and especially his step-mother would be satisfied with the work. Surely, he had crafted other dresses before yet those two- he had outdone himself. 

Dresses which looked like dresses made for princesses, one green while the other pink, both colors not too intense but bright enough to attract attention. The lines of the dresses flowing perfectly and framing his sisters bodies as if they were made for them. Which they were. After seemingly endlessly discussing with both of them on how they want their dresses to be, he was certain now that they would wear them and definitely get marriage proposals, even if it might not be from the prince they desire so much. Hyunsuk had even arranged their hair and the jewelry just for this day, painted their nails and gave them the perfect amount of make-up. 

And truly for once everyone was happy with his doing, even his step-mother giving him an acknowledging look as if she was satisfied. Yet her satisfaction didn’t last long when she saw his own dress in the corner of the room, eyeing it suspiciously. 

As if she knew what wishes he had put into making his own dress, was she tearing it apart in front of his eyes. Hyunsuk’s heart ripped apart as well the same way his dream did- 

His step-mother said nothing before she left, letting the last piece of fabric fall down from her hand. This silent demonstration of power was enough to discourage Hyunsuk who had previously had a slim glimmer of hope within him that he would be allowed to join the ball if he was giving results to her satisfaction. But Hyunsuk’s dream was not worth her attention. 

So he accepted his fate and cleaned up, throwing away the torn pieces of clothing with a heavy heart and growing emotions behind his eyes. 

  
  
  
  


Later, after he had wished his sisters and his step-mother farwell, he walked over to the grave of his late mother. It was barely visible in the garden, had his step-mother not purposely let it be swallowed by the plants all around to hide what had previously been. Not that Hyunsuk was mad about that because whenever he needed some alone time with his passed away mother, was the hidden grave a perfect space for it. 

Day in and out he liked to sit at her grave and talk, and sing, and sometimes even dance. Do everything she would have allowed him to do. 

And once a while he shed a tear. 

Like today. He knew he was overreacting, there had been no chance from the beginning of him getting the permission to go on a ball with his step-sisters. Not when his step-mother had used him for chores ever since. 

So why was he so heartbroken over a fact he should have foreseen? 

Even now when he felt like a child throwing a tantrum did he believe he felt the warmth of his mother’s arms around him, her soft voice telling him that it was okay, that he was okay. Encouraging him to always do his best and never give up, to be the nice son she had raised. And Hyunsuk knew that his imagination was right. 

Though what he didn’t imagine and almost believed he did was when someone appeared over the grave of his mother. 

Levitating. With wings. A way too long skirt. And was that a  _ magic wand?  _

Surprised he fell backwards onto his ass, a shriek spilling out of his mouth at the  _ being  _ just levitating in front of him. It took a couple of seconds before he noticed that the being was less of just a nameless being but more of a humanoid being. It looked human. Just with wings. Were they real? 

The winged  _ thing  _ Hyunsuk assumed could be a fairy was grinning at his reaction from ear to ear, wings flapping in a fast manner and Hyunsuk thought he must be dreaming. 

A fairy. 

That couldn't be real. Not now. Why would one appear right  _ now?  _

“Good day, you seem to be a rather scared boy.” 

Okay, the fairy was indeed real, words spoken perfectly in his language. So there was no mistake that he might be dreaming. Which sent his heart in another round of fast beating. 

“I’m not scared, just surprised!” 

Hyunsuk tried to argue back but the slight waver in his voice gave the truth away. Yeah, he might not be as responsive to his family anymore but when someone like this fairy surprises him, of course he would get scared a bit. He was just a boy after all. 

"Sure thing, sweetheart." 

The fairy waves the magic wand, flying closer and outstretched the hand to help Hyunsuk up. Gulping and still unsure about the situation he took the hand but carefully lifted him up until he was back on both feet and the fairy flying just a bit above. Though Hyunsuk had almost got dangled in the fairy's long white skirt, all he got as a response was a giggle and sparkle in his eyes. White wings fluttering while losing sparkles which dispersed on the way down.

"So-" Hyunsuk begins when the fairy flies around him as if he was judging something. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The fairy laughs before it comes to a halt before him. "I am the fairy godmother Jihoon." 

"Aren't mothers supposed to be… female?" 

"Ah, not anymore sweetheart, I liked to be called mother despite what gender I seem to appear for you." 

That went a bit over Hyunsuk’s head but he let it be, the  _ good fairy mother  _ probably knew what it was talking about. Jihoon seemed to be a rather normal human name but who was he to argue with a being he had never imagined could be real. Maybe he  _ did  _ hit his head somewhere. 

"Let's get to why I'm even here, little dusty duckling." 

Hyunsuk raised his eyebrows at that, only then noticing that his appearance probably didn't look normal to other's. 

"I am here because there is something you wish for and something someone wishes for you. So a little magic should do the trick." 

"What I wish for? I'm not wishing-" 

"It might not be a wish you see as realistic but I can make it real." 

Hyunsuk tries to think of something he could potentially want but what does someone like him want? There was no real desire to possess any wealth or prestige nor land, he for sure didn’t want to trade places with his step-sisters and Hyunsuk knew that the dead should stay this way. So what could he potentially wish for in the depths of his mind? 

“Oh poor sweet thing, you really have no idea.” It giggles while waving the wand around, twinkles soon surround Hyunsuk completely while a white light seems to appear from beneath him. 

_ What was going on? _

“Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, make the wish of this boy true, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.” 

He wasn’t sure what he expected to happen, probably nothing despite seeing the fairy fly just in front of him, yet he couldn’t hold in the squeak he made when he was suddenly lifted off the ground, feet dangling soon out of reach while his body slowly began to turn. 

White light twinkled around until those sparkles surrounded his body, slowly eating his clothes away and Hyunsuk wanted to become shy but stared wide-eyed when his old, dusty clothes were swapped with clean ones, a light blue fabric engulfing him and slowly made its way up before covering his chest and later his arms. Two long sleeves letting his arms vanish while his chest was barely exposed due to a very fitting v-neck. A blue teardrop necklace placed above.

What caught his breath was not the clothes itself but the dress the fairy godmother had given him. It was a dress with a fabric he had always wanted to use for his sisters but had never been allowed to- colored in such a light but beautiful color that the long skirt seemed to be made out of clothes. Underneath, just a tad bit peeking out, were some glass slippers, shining and real. 

Hyunsuk almost fell when he was gently put down again, his legs giving out under him because this couldn’t be possible. 

Had this fairy just dressed him up as nice as his sisters? No, gave him an even prettier dress than the once he had crafted for them? But why-

“Beautiful, look behind you.” 

It took Hyunsuk a moment before he understood that the  _ beautiful  _ had been directed at him and couldn’t help but feel the rush on his cheeks. He turned around after he had gulped once, shying away from the gaze of the fairy but soon lost his shyness, and now he was sure he would collapse. 

Just in front of him stood the most beautiful horse-carriage he had ever seen, a white horse ready to pull while a nice looking man was lifting his head as a greeting, the reins in his other hand. 

This couldn’t be real. Or could it?

“It’s real, sweetheart.” The fairy flies over to him, two hands on his shoulders while nodding forward. “Tonight you will experience what you wished for and what you deserve. Tonight will be all about you. You will be the eye-catcher of the night and have a great ball.” 

He gets pushed forward more and more until he stands right in front of it, soon gets accompanied inside and before the door closes behind him, he sees the fairy fly over, pointing at something invisible. 

“Listen well, the spell holds on until the clock strikes midnight. You have to get back before that or else you will reappear in the wear you had when I casted the spell. Now that being said, have fun~”

  
  
  
  


It took awhile before he completely understood the situation. That he, the unwished child, the one doing tasks and sleeping next to an oven, was allowed to attend a ballroom dance, where not only other royals would be present but the prince himself as well. Someone his sisters had been fawning over ever since he had once invited the family into his castle. 

That he, Hyunsuk, the boy who’s dress had been torn apart, was given the most beautiful dress for the night, giving him some kind of status he hadn’t possessed in a while. Somehow wished his late mother could see him like this. 

Hyunsuk still thought that the fairy and even the horse-carriage had to be unreal, nothing more than mere dreams his mind had produced after he had fallen asleep outside at the grave of his mother. But touching the wood, the expensive fabrics, even seeing himself in the mirror, showed him that it all was  _ real.  _

Somewhere in his heart, the place he had locked and threw the key away, was unlocked by the kindness of a mythical being who was kind enough to fulfill a dream he hadn’t known he had possessed. A dream he had long forgotten, given up on, even if his childish mind had brought it up a few times. 

Hyunsuk would, for just one night, forget that he had to do chores the next day. That he had to feed the horses and clean the stairs, to dust the living room and to trim the flowers. 

Tonight, he would think about none of that. 

  
  
  
  


And Hyunsuk was right when he said he wouldn’t think about his normal life because how would one do, when the palace they had been guided too was the most prestige building he had ever seen, his mind almost falling slack if it weren’t for the fact that he had to pretend to be a royal for a night. 

Technically he was royal, the teaching and guiding from his late mother and his father still in him, but he hadn’t used those manners in so long, Hyunsuk felt dusty and old. 

As if the fairy godmother was still watching him, an invitation letter appeared in his hand which he gave to the soldier who nodded and gave way, letting him step inside. Hyunsuk had trouble not looking astonished, totally mesmerized by the chic but classic interior design of both the hall and the great ballroom. It was perfect. His hidden little side which enjoyed art was excited to see it, being exposed to it. 

The masses of people also. So many different colors, dresses and suits, some more modern while others follow older trends. Just casting his eyes around he could count five different clothing eras in one room which made his hands shake just lightly, wondering what type of clothing the prince had chosen for the night he would pick his future wife. 

Hyunsuk did see what the fairy godmother meant when he would be an eye-catcher. 

The stares he got were pretty obvious, though it wasn’t clear if they tried to determine if they knew him or if they stared because he was just this pretty. Maybe a mixture of both and Hyunsuk understood. He saw a pretty man walking up to him and was about to turn fully to him when someone else stepped into his view and Hyunsuk’s breath caught in his throat. 

This man was the definition of beautiful. 

This man in all of his short appearance before him was a man who could have stolen Hyunsuk’s heart with a snip of his fingers and Hyunsuk would be thankful for it.

The man with whom he had such an intense eye-contact was dressed completely in black yet it looked elegant and chic, an exuding aura of authority. Silver hair adoring this man's beautiful face and those deep eyes. Hyunsuk couldn’t tear his eyes away. His heart began to beat a bit faster, hands becoming clam. He tried to gulp but his throat was suddenly so dry. 

It seemed like time had stopped around them. Or maybe it was just Hyunsuk who felt like this, thought this whole stare-off was something special, something  _ magical.  _

Until the little bubble he had hid in was burst open when said man spoke a few words and bowed, one hand outstretched while the other placed behind his back.

"May I have this dance?"

Hyunsuk doesn't know how to answer when he sees the shining metal on the man's head and the truth is slapped into his face. The truth of this encounter and why this man had, from moment one, such an influence on him and his heart. This man- 

_ He's the prince _ .

Could that truly be right? A prince, no,  _ this  _ prince, asking for his hand in a dance? 

Was he sure he wasn't asleep right then and there, no sleepwalking and theater play? 

Hyunsuk gasped when he saw the prince glance up at him with the faintest blush on his cheekbones and  _ oh- _ he cannot embarrass the prince like this and not answer. So he takes all of his courage together and puts his hand softly together with the one of the prince who looks up with what seemed to be a surprised yet pleased expression. And the prince's hand, gloves or not, felt so hot under his touch that Hyunsuk thought he would faint if he was in the other's presence just a bit longer. 

Fully standing again does the prince gesture to him to follow and Hyunsuk can't help but move along, absolutely captivated by this man's entire being. It took a couple of meters before he stood in the middle of the ballroom and Hyunsuk had lost sight of his surroundings, not noticing the silent crowd, the saddening hearts and crying eyes of a few. At this moment Hyunsuk could only focus on the prince and the way his soft smile melted away all of Hyunsuk’s little doubts about this night. 

Focus on those gloved hands faintly touching him while began to dance to a music Hyunsuk hadn’t picked up until then. 

The ease with which they danced over the ground made him feel like his feet weren’t touching the ground, instead they were floating as if they had grown wings and danced through the air as fairies. The melody surrounding them more with every step, just him and the prince and Hyunsuk was as if he became the protagonist of one of his step-sister’s novels. Maybe he was. 

The prince was guiding him effortlessly through the song until the last note was played. Yet, even though it should have been the cue for them to part and find a new partner like it was usually done per tradition, did the prince hold onto his hand, not letting him escape his grasp. And maybe Hyunsuk wasn’t yet ready to part from him as well, was the presence so calming yet exciting that Hyunsuk wanted to stay for a bit more. 

He was once more guided into the next dance with the prince never letting his eyes wander away from Hyunsuk for just more than a few seconds. That both his heart and his mind stuttered every now and then due to his charming prince was very much evident with the tips of his ears giving it away. But if the prince noticed, he smiled it away- 

And Hyunsuk had never felt better. He felt safe within this new environment, the type of social gathering he hadn’t attended in years yet the prince welcomed him with so much care, how could Hyunsuk not potentially fall for him, even if it was just a bit. 

Enjoyed the way they fitted so well while they floated over the ground, looking as if they had never done anything different. 

Hyunsuk found himself falling for the charming man more with each song they danced to, the prince not once letting him go and declining all dance invitations. For this night was the prince they all had swooned over - even his sisters - just his and his alone, both only having eyes for each other. 

Hyunsuk felt like he belonged. He felt pretty, valued and loved even though they had yet to converse with one another but even without the prince’s words did Hyunsuk believe he could see all the answers to his questions in the eyes of the other. Those pools of love and adoration aimed at him despite being acquaintances for only a night. 

Maybe it was the magic of the night which made him fall this easily or it was the knowledge in the back of his head that this couldn’t last forever, which made him slip out of the prince’s arms in the end when he heard the clock beginning to strike midnight. 

_ Midnight. _

As if on cue he remembered that the fairy had told him the spell would worn off after midnight had past- 

He had to go. 

Hyunsuk saw the confusion in the prince’s pretty features, the want to know what he could have possibily done wrong but how could Hyunsuk explain in this short time period that he had just given Hyunsuk the best night of his life. So he slowly backed away, mumbling under his breath:

“I’m sorry-” 

And turns around, running through the parting crowd which gasps and yells when he passes them, the long skirt of his dress almost making him slip multiple times but he had to go. Hyunsuk would not be able to live with the shame of being seen as the dusty boy he usually was, there was no way he could show this side to the prince- to me man he had fallen in love with. So his feet carried him down the long steps of the castle, over to the horse-carriage and the nice man looked like he was in a hurry as well when he closed the door after Hyunsuk, making sure it was locked before driving off. 

Hyunsuk was only able to see the prince running out of the castle after him before he vanished from his view and a big lump inside of throat began to form, a heavy weight on both his heart and soul. 

  
  


Once more did Hyunsuk stand at the grave of his late mother only hours later and in still a beautiful dress which slowly dispersed while he looked the grave which had given him so much comfort. 

Now that the memory of this unforgettable night was linked to the grave, he couldn’t help but start to bitterly cry at how the night had ended. How unfortunate he had been for not only getting picked by the prince and falling in love with him, but also being the one who embarrassed said beautiful man and left him standing without any proper explanation. 

Just this one dream he had left and Hyunsuk had ended it himself. 

So he let the tears flow free when his original clothes had been put back on him and his knees soon hit the ground in pure agony, his heart hurting so much he had to hold his chest to breath. 

“Oh, my poor child.” 

Was all he heard from the fairy godmother before he was engulfed in a hug, two arms letting him cry his heart out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Of course his step-mother and step-sisters had not only noticed that he had danced with the prince but combined one with the other and began to tear up every piece of clothing Hyunsuk possessed until the only thing left were the clothes he was wearing at the given moment. 

That he, the unworthy son of the family, had caught the eye of the prince was already embarrassment enough but for letting the prince behind like this was he severely punished. 

Not that Hyunsuk could care anymore about what his family thought of him, his heart already broken into pieces which would never find back together until the day he would finally join his beloved mother. No, Hyunsuk was heartbroken and nothing hurt more than that. 

However, one day the sound of knocking echoed back from the walls of the mansion and a servant opened the door only to reveal a royal guard. 

Hyunsuk stopped in his tracks when he saw the prince in all of his beautiful glory standing just right behind the royal guard, glowing even more in the natural light and Hyunsuk couldn’t believe that his heart was once more on the run. Looked away immediately when his eyes crossed the ones of the prince, shying away to get back to his tasks but getting ordered to stay the moment his step-mother steps inside the foyeur. 

“My prince, what brings you here?” 

Her sing-sang voice makes Hyunsuk almost gag so feak did it sound to his ears and he was pretty sure the prince saw right through it, the slight jerk of his eyebrows giving it away. Yet the prince stayed friendly, not letting Hyunsuk’s step-mother notice the slight hesitancy. 

“I am here because I’m searching for the person I danced with just a few days ago.” The prince gestures to his servant who stepped forward, revealing a glass slipper. “They left this glass slipper behind and we shall try every foot in this kingdom because the person who fits perfectly in this shoe shall be at my side and rule the kingdom.” 

That had his step-mother brighten up, immediately calling for her daughters who, when saw the prince, began to squeal and dance when they heard that they could be potentially the princess at the side of this handsome prince. 

To no surprise did the glass slipper not fit both of them, Hyunsuk glancing back every now and then, heart beating so fast because he knew who would fit into it-

“As I can see, both of your daughters are not the person I have danced with, do you have any other children?” 

“No prince, those two are my only children.” 

The prince hums softly before he nods, gesturing to- 

_ Him?  _

“He shall try the glass slipper as well.” 

“But prince! Why would you do that-!” 

His step-mother tried to stop the prince who just brushed her off. With a certain smile did he take the slipper out of the hands of his servant and walked over to Hyunsuk who was once more starstruck at the one just before him. 

“Look at him! He’s so dirty, how could one like him ever attend a ball hosted by the prince himself?” 

The prince doesn’t even look back when he answers:

“I do not need to see someone all prepped up to see a diamond.” The prince kneels in front of Hyunsuk and gestures for him to step out of his shoe. For a moment he just stares at the beautiful man staring up at him and he knows it’s over for him, his heart had chosen so many times already and it wanted to be fixed. 

So he steps out of his own shoe and slips into the glass slipper. It fits. And the smile the prince shows him is so genuienly happy that Hyunsuk all but begins to sob once more, hand pressed over his mouth in an attempt to hide how overwhelmed he felt. 

“I found my spouse.” The prince announces when he gets out a little box with a ring in it, pushing it onto Hyunsuk’s ring finger and he shakes even more at the symbolism this holds. “Of course only if he wants to. Marry me, my dearest?” 

And who was Hyunsuk to say no? 

So he fell into the prince’s arms, happy and overwhelmed, a soft kiss pressed against his temple and Hyunsuk can’t believe it’s real, still thinks he has his head in the clouds. But the moment the steps out of the old mansion with the prince’s hand on his waist and the other holding his hand for everyone to see, he knows it’s real. 

Only when they are alone sitting in front of each other, does the prince introduce himself once more, his voice so charming that Hyunsuk feels his body shiver. 

“I am prince Kanemoto Yoshinori and who are you, beautiful?”

Hyunsuk has to breath a few times to think because wow- the prince, his spouse- that was all so much-

“Choi Hyunsuk-” 

“What a lovely name.” 

So what if Hyunsuk becomes bright red at the prince flirting so openly with him? Not that anyone was able to see it besides  _ Yoshinori.  _ Hyunsuk had already a hunch that he would blush often with his loved one at his side. 

Now he had enough time to dream and let those dreams come true. 

  
  
  


Maybe in the furtest distance dancing on a cloud where a fairy and a woman smiling happily down at the new couple, celebrating the ending they had wished for the poor boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi and feel free to give me ideas or @ me at stuff [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)


End file.
